


Вторжение

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forcetime Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Хакс сидел за длинным дюрасталевым столом в самом большом конференц-зале «Стойкого», когда почувствовал под кителем горячие ладони Рена, шарящие по груди. Слева от него расположился Прайд, справа стоял докладчик — Митака.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Вторжение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684403) by [sigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo). 



Хакс сидел за длинным дюрасталевым столом в самом большом конференц-зале «Стойкого», когда почувствовал под кителем горячие ладони Рена, шарящие по груди. Слева от него расположился Прайд, справа стоял докладчик — Митака.

Рен начал эту новую игру вскоре после того, как пришел к власти, продолжая их начавшиеся давным-давно тайные встречи и во время разлук. Рен был нахален: он имел все и все же брал еще больше. Хаксу не позволялось забыть о том, как этот раздражающий человек годами устраивался в его голове. Рен начал со снов, дотягиваясь до Хакса и приходя к нему сквозь дюрасталевую стену, разделяющую их каюты на «Финализаторе». Затем стал связываться с Хаксом, когда тот бодрствовал, игнорируя яростные требования прекратить. Он впивался в каждую мысль, мелькавшую в мозгу Хакса, пока тот не перестал различать свои и чужие мысли и не оказался на грани сумасшествия. Ночью, когда он спал, пальцы Рена касались затылка, а когда Хакс кричал на подчиненного на мостике, то видел себя его глазами. Дело зашло слишком далеко, что-то должно было произойти. Сначала Хакс задумался об убийстве, потом о самоубийстве. Затем Рен вторгся в его личное пространство, часть его ментальной хватки стала вполне материальной — вокруг плеч и бедер Хакса. И там Рен и остался.

Кайло Рен был воплощением слова «вторжение» — концепцией насилия, заключенной в чересчур крупное и рельефное тело, наделенной нестандартно привлекательным лицом. Лицом, которое немедленно представало перед Хаксом, стоило тому закрыть глаза. В своих воспоминаниях он видел Рена столь же четко, как на голофото, в то время как даже лицо отца расплывалось. Мысли о Рене не давали покоя. Возможно, это тоже было проделками Рена. Теперь же он трогал Хакса, находясь на другом конце галактики. Иногда пальцы прослеживали контуры челюсти и горла, иногда впивались в кожу, оставляя синяки и пуская кровь. Иногда, когда Хакс работал допоздна, его гладили по руке. Иногда прикосновения заходили дальше. Хакс требовал, просил и умолял, чтобы Рен заранее предупреждал о том, что ласки перерастут из хаотичных прикосновений под тканью формы в нечто большее. Но все было тщетно — Рен только смеялся над ним:

«Что я за любовник, если отсутствие на корабле помешает мне удовлетворить тебя?»

«Мы не любовники».

«Ну конечно».

Хакс слегка постучал пальцем по датападу, включая его, и напечатал короткое сообщение: «Рен, я на совещании». Пожалуй, это было невежливым по отношении к присутствующим офицерам, но крайне необходимым. Ответ он получил незамедлительно, но не на экране. Ощутив, как Рен лизнул его в шею, Хакс изо всех сил постарался сохранить лицо невозмутимым. Он отлично этому научился. И все же место было неподходящее. Возможно, ему удастся притвориться больным или... Хакс внезапно вздрогнул. Хотя в реальности он сидел за столом для совещаний, был сухим и на огромном расстоянии от Рена, он почувствовал, как скользкий палец провел между ягодиц, а затем обвел дырку. Прикосновение было совершенно отчетливым, материальным.

«Рен, прекрати», — подумал он. Посылая свои мысли Рену, он словно отправлял сообщения на комм, не включив уведомления о прочтении. Возможно, он получит ответ, возможно, нет. И Хакс не мог понять, услышал ли его Рен. В этот раз он ощутил, как под формой его ущипнули за моментально затвердевший правый сосок, а внутрь до основания вошел смазанный палец Рена. У Хакса кровь прилила к лицу — Рен согнул палец внутри него, поглаживая стенки так же, как делал всегда, когда они занимались сексом. Рен словно читал его, как открытую книгу.

«Где ты?» — подумал Хакс, пытаясь добиться словесного ответа. В сознании возник образ, похожий на воспоминание, но Хакс знал, что видит кабину истребителя, пристыковавшегося в каком-то порту Внешнего Кольца, и торчащий из расстегнутых штанов член глазами Рена в настоящем. От этого зрелища рот Хакса наполнился слюной. Он хотел слизнуть уже стекающую по члену смазку, пососать головку, пошире растянув челюсти, чтобы обхватить ее. Хакс практически чувствовал вкус, даже без всяких фокусов Рена.

Он хорошо знал каждый дюйм непристойно огромного члена. И именно этот член являлся единственной причиной, по которой Хакс оказался в нынешнем положении. Даже если бы первый секс, случившийся много лет назад, когда их недовольство друг другом достигло пика и Рен затолкал Хакса в подсобку, чтобы разобраться, оказался банален, Хакс, вероятно, позволил бы этим встречам продолжаться. Все что угодно, лишь бы Рен, ведомый очевидной жаждой обладания, не превращал его мозг в кровавое месиво. Но эта нелепая штука между ног Рена заполнила Хакса, как ничто прежде, и подарила ему два оргазма. В течение следующих нескольких дней, хромая, он думал только о повторении. И в следующий раз, когда напряжение между ними перешло из ментального в физическое, инициатором стал Хакс. Он приказал штурмовикам покинуть главный ангар и, когда Рен пристыковался, встретил его в истребителе и взгромоздился сверху. В тесном пространстве их движения были лихорадочными и неистовыми. В полумраке Хаксу казалось, что глаза Рена, большие и черные, прожигают насквозь. Так произошло непоправимое. Они сгорали, каждая последующая встреча отпечатывалась в них, словно клеймо. И вот к чему они пришли.

Хакс рассматривал развернувшуюся перед глазами картину, а Рен молча размазывал вязкую прозрачную жидкость по всей длине члена. Затем потянул палец в рот, и Хакс почувствовал ее вкус. К призрачному пальцу внутри присоединился второй. Двойственное ощущение приятной смазанности и знания, что на самом деле он сух, вызывало головокружение. Член начал набухать, и Хакс, поджав губы, усилием воли заставил его обмякнуть.

«Рен, я на совещании. Позже меня растянешь».

«А мне нужно сейчас, — промурлыкал Рен в его голове. — Если я собираюсь трахнуть тебя до того, как покину космопорт».

Шокированный, Хакс резко вздохнул. На расстоянии они еще сексом не занимались. Потревоженный звуком Митака прервался и повернулся к нему:

— Генерал? — Он терпеливо ждал ответа, явно нервничая.

— Можете повторить? — попросил Хакс.

Митака подчинился, снова перечислив цифры. Они не выполнили план по вербовке штурмовиков. И, разумеется, старые имперцы предлагали клонов. Криффовых клонов, словно эта идея себя не дискредитировала. Но имперцы никогда не отличались богатой фантазией.

— Вы можете предложить решение, лейтенант? — перебил Хакс и увидел, как Митака расправил плечи, почувствовав его внимание, а другие офицеры умолкли, прислушиваясь. Митака был молод и разделял взгляды Хакса, знавшего об этом и доверявшего его суждениям. Но Хакс едва уловил смысл его речи, обращенной к присутствующим. Потому что в этот момент пальцы Рена коснулись простаты.

«Рен, — с отчаянием подумал Хакс, когда пальцы надавили с такой силой, что у него голова закружилась, — ты не можешь трахнуть меня здесь».

«Боишься утратить самообладание?»

«Рен, не...» — мысли покинули Хакса, стоило Рену ввести третий палец. Он уже чувствовал, что достиг предела. Еще чуть-чуть — и он не сможет спокойно сидеть и сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица. Член снова затвердел, и на этот раз остановить реакцию тела было невозможно. Хакс засунул руки в карманы, надеясь скрыть растущий бугор. Горячая ладонь Рена легла прямо напротив сердца. Он любил ощущать пульс Хакса. Рен добавил еще палец и теперь двигал внутри четырьмя. Хакс стиснул зубы.

«Готов принять мой член? — спросил Рен. — Я так тебя выебу, что ты кончишь в штаны».

А затем вытащил пальцы, и Хакс почувствовал знакомое давление члена Рена. Хакс инстинктивно расслабился, и головка вошла, широко его растягивая. Глаза Хакса наполнились слезами. Мысленно он видел, как Рен в кабине «Сайленсера» смотрит на свой член, придерживая его у основания. Слышал глухой стон, который Рен издал, войдя в него. Видел, как вытекло еще больше смазки. Рен дернул бедрами.

Хакс почувствовал, как член толкнулся дальше, раскрывая его. Знал, что с каждым следующим дюймом он будет заполнять все сильнее. И вот Рен вошел до основания, и Хакс не в первый раз подумал, что еще немного — и он умрет. Внутри у него все сжалось, и он сомневался, что это от нервов. Щеки его пылали. Член Рена проехался по простате, и Хакс подавил стон, превратив его в тихий, едва уловимый звук.

Но Прайд услышал. Обернулся и посмотрел на него. Хакс решительно проигнорировал взгляд, не желая именно сейчас смотреть Прайду в лицо, не желая хоть как-то связывать его с испытываемыми ощущениями. За столом опять разгорелась дискуссия о сочувствии хоснианских беженцев мятежникам и о способах противодействия этому. Прайд подался вперед, и Хакс понял, что его изучают. Он знал, что увидит Прайд: затуманенные глаза, раскрасневшееся лицо, попытки контролировать дыхание, то, с каким трудом Хакс сглатывает. Рен почти полностью вышел и толкнулся снова, сильнее. Хакс подавил очередной стон, почувствовав, что Прайд оказался к нему гораздо ближе, чем прежде. Хаксу в нос ударил запах лосьона после бритья.

— Вы в порядке, генерал? — горячее дыхание Прайда коснулось его уха.

Хакс повернулся к нему, чтобы, наконец, ответить, и понял, что Прайд заметил его расширившиеся зрачки.

— Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, адепт-генерал. А почему вы спрашиваете? — Хакс, не моргая, встретил взгляд Прайда.

Мысленно он услышал вздох Рена и почувствовал горячую волну его одобрения — за то, что он, не дрогнув, смотрит в лицо постороннему человеку, не теряя достоинства даже с членом Рена внутри. Хакс чуть запнулся и знал, что Прайд обратит на это внимание, но прямо сейчас очень гордился своим ответом. Трахаясь с Реном, он обычно превращался в стонущую и скулящую массу. Сегодня он впервые смог остаться тихим. Но, конечно, мотивация сохранить спокойствие была сильна, как никогда. Окажись он в звуконепроницаемой каюте, с радостью кричал бы до хрипоты. Хакс услышал, как Рен у него в голове рассмеялся, и заслужил за свои мысли еще один толчок — особенно глубокий и болезненный.

По столу пустили датапад с опросом, и Прайд отвел взгляд, прижимая к экрану большие пальцы и идентифицируя себя, чтобы проголосовать. Закончив, он предал пад Хаксу и продолжил с подозрением его рассматривать.

Хакс вытащил руки из карманов и положил их на экран для идентификации отпечатков. Он услышал, как Прайд негромко, с отвращением, кашлянул у него над ухом, и понял, что тот заметил, что у Хакса стоит. Он знал, что у него немаленький член, но с легкостью забывал об этом. Ведь теперь Хакс воспринимал его исключительно в сравнении с членом Рена. Под безукоризненно выглаженной одеждой его эрекция было совершенно очевидна.

Хакс проголосовал, не читая, принципиально выбрав не тот вариант, что Прайд. Хакс почувствовал, как тот заглядывает ему через плечо, хотя голосование должно было оставаться тайным. За исключением званий проголосовавших. Хакс прочел выбранный вариант: смертный приговор любому захваченному беженцу, если выяснится, что он высказывался в поддержку Сопротивления. Прекрасно. Что значат еще несколько жизней в придачу к почти пяти триллионам душ на совести Хакса? Он не стал менять вариант и вернул датапад Митаке.

Результаты голосования начали обсуждать, но Хакс ничего не слышал. Теперь Рен всерьез вбивался в него, он шумел за двоих и транслировал эти звуки прямо Хаксу в мозг. Хакс положил руки на стол, сцепив ладони в замок так, что кожа перчаток натянулась на костяшках. Он вдруг задумался: трахает Рен только его мозг или и тело тоже? Он не мог утверждать наверняка. В реальности, чтобы принять член Рена, требовалось столько смазки, что она стекала у Хакса по бедрам, когда Рен вбивался в него. Сейчас же они были сухими. А дырка казалась скользкой и сухой одновременно, ощущения в разуме и теле Хакса боролись друг с другом. Не ощущалось неприятного трения, когда Рен двигался, и Хакс почти скучал по легкой боли. В целом ощущения кружили голову.

Хакс услышал, как Рен выругался, прочитав его мысли. Теперь он двигался в бешеном темпе, каждое мощное движение заставляло Хакса видеть звезды, скользящий внутрь и наружу член постоянно проходился по простате. Рен был слишком крупным, чтобы упираться в нее, входя до основания, но еще в самом начале Хакс понял, что ему это нравится. Член Хакса дернулся. Он действительно мог кончить, не прикасаясь к себе и без Рена рядом. Хакс чувствовал, как в паху нарастает становящееся почти болезненным напряжение. Его заставят кончить помимо воли. И это полностью вина Рена. Тот снова выругался, призрачная рука, лежащая на груди Хакса, дрогнула.

Митака включил голографическую систему конференц-зала, демонстрируя образчик пропаганды Сопротивления: делящегося своей историей плачущего хоснианского беженца, а затем кадры разрушения системы, заснятые с ближайшего корабля. Хакс уже видел подобные записи в прошлом, но они ему не надоедали. Наглядное доказательство мощи разработанного им оружия, которое он обрушил на систему Хосниан. На галактику. Теперь, когда все сосредоточились на голограмме, Хакс позволил себе перестать контролировать лицо и закрыл глаза от нарастающего наслаждения. Дыхание стало тяжелым. Мышцы напряглись. Рен в его голове тихо застонал.

«Ты...»

«Я пристрелю тебя, как только ты вернешься, если посмеешь замедлиться».

Рен не сбавлял темпа, ведь они оба приближались к кульминации. Рен почти кричал, компенсируя молчание Хакса. Слова стали бессвязными, ничего лучшего так близко к пику Рен произнести не мог.

«Хакс... ох, так хорошо... скоро... ах, детка, я заполню тебя...»

Даже на расстоянии в бесчисленное количество парсеков Хакс закатил глаза, услышав ласковое прозвище.

«Давай».

И Рен кончил, один в кабине своего истребителя, пачкая себя и окрашивая белыми пятнами скомканную одежду. Ноздри Хакса расширились. Он знал, что Рен и не подумает убрать грязь. Тот ждал, пока все высохнет и покроется отвратительной корочкой, а потом возвращался в таком виде и бесстыдно шагал по коридорам «Стойкого» или «Финализатора» — в зависимости от того, где находился Хакс, туда и прибывал Рен, — направляясь в свои покои. Еще одна черта Верховного лидера, заставлявшая подчиненных кривиться.

«Теперь ты», — подумал Рен.

«Что?» — мозг Хакса закоротило, как треснувший датапад, член пульсировал. Глаза непроизвольно закрылись, и он заставил себя снова открыть их, быстро моргая. Он почувствовал волну оргазма и отпустил себя, бурно кончая.

«Теперь ты».

Хакс не смог сдержать стона. К счастью, последняя голограмма почти заглушила звук, но Прайд резко обернулся к нему. Комнату заполнил красный свет лучей «Старкиллера» и плавящейся поверхности планет, когда Хоснианская система была полностью уничтожена. Затем голограмма погасла. Началась дискуссия о противодействии подобным пропагандистским записям, которые, несомненно, найдут сочувствующих даже на полностью подчиненных Первому Ордену планетах.

Хакс почувствовал, как из него выскользнул обмякший член Рена, и вздрогнул, выгнув спину. Потом почувствовал, что на него смотрят, и обернулся. Широко раскрыв глаза, Прайд таращился на его пах. Хакс тоже посмотрел вниз и увидел на штанах мокрое пятно, свидетельство недавнего оргазма.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Хакс.

Прайд перевел испуганный взгляд на его лицо.

— Потрясающе, не правда ли? — Хакс кивнул туда, где только что демонстрировалось уничтожение Хосниан.


End file.
